


[Podfic] Accidentally on Purpose

by lunarshores (damichan)



Series: Flickering [Podfics] [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Accidentally on Purpose</p><p>Sometimes sailing with an experienced crew in the New World is a little tame for Ace's liking. He manages to keep himself entertained, but at what cost to his crewmates' sanity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidentally on Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79775) by lunarshores. 
  * Inspired by [Accidentally on Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855840) by [lunarshores (damichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores). 



> This is my first time at podficing, so let me know how I did!
> 
> Music is Granuaile's dance by Celtic Woman

Length: 18:23

Streaming: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r93i81wbug128cm/final+draft+aop.mp3)

Download: [mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r93i81wbug128cm/final+draft+aop.mp3)| [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/wNkk4yLbce/final_draft_aop.html)


End file.
